


Nothing Heals Like Scottish Rain

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Engagement, F/M, Perthshire, Scotland, Wedding Planning, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While planning their wedding, Fitz and Jemma struggle to please both their families. The downpour outside might be just what the couple needs to come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Heals Like Scottish Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeylavendertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylavendertea/gifts).



“Weddings are traditionally held in the Bride’s hometown.” Jemma’s mother, Katherine, sat straighter on the couch across from her daughter’s future mother-in-law. “Everyone knows that.” 

Donna mirrored Katherine’s actions, repositioning herself on the opposite couch. “Yeah, well, Leo and Jemma are a non-traditional couple.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes, “What’s so non-traditional about them?”

“Well, for starters,” Donna retorted. “Their first choice location for their wedding was a chem lab.”

Jemma tensed in Fitz’s arms. Fitz felt her shift uncomfortably and brought his arm across her chest to her shoulder in support. When she felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder, Jemma relaxed. She sunk further into the grandfather chair, which was just big enough for the two of them, and raised her hand up to cover his.

If Katherine noticed her daughter’s stress, she chose to ignore it. “Well, didn’t we say they could have two weddings? One in the classroom where they met with their favorite Academy professor and one with their whole families in London?”

“That was one deal we proposed,” Donna admitted. “But we never said it would be in London.”

“Yes, we—”

“Mum.” Jemma spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes. “Why is it so important to you that the wedding be in London?”

Katherine relaxed when she heard her the empathy in her daughter’s voice. “London is our home, Jemma. It’s where all of our family is, where all of our friends are. Your two brothers both had weddings far from the city where distant relativities and less fortunate friends could not attend. You and Fitz have already decided to live in Scotland once you’re married…and Jemma, for all the rumors about how your relationship has total equality and reciprocity, these decisions feel pretty one sided to me.”

Fitz’s face fell into the curve of Jemma’s neck. She smelled like some flower or herb. He wondered if she helped his mother in the garden before the rain pour. Jemma had twisted her hair into a untidy bun on the top of her head. Usually he preferred her hair down, but Fitz was now grateful for the access he had to her bare neck. It calmed him somehow.

“Maybe this isn’t about sides, Mum.” Jemma made an effort to keep her voice at a whisper. “Maybe this is simply what we want. It’s not about what you want or Donna wants or our families or England over Scotland. Fitz and I want to get married in Scotland. It’s our relationship and our wedding and our decision.” Jemma felt her lips quivering. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

It took several beats for Katherine to tear her focus away from Jemma. Her gaze collided with Fitz’s and she inhaled before speaking. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Fitz shifted in the grandfather chair. With Jemma in his lap, it took more effort than usual to hide his unease. “Yeah…Arguing with my mother and my future mother-in-law doesn’t seem like a good decision to me.”

“But taking Jemma away to the Scottish countryside far away from her family and all her childhood friends does?”

Jemma detangled herself from Fitz’s embrace and stood. “Don’t talk to him like that! I know you’re sad that I left home at such a young age and never really came back, but don’t take it out on Fitz! Settling down in Scotland was my idea, not his. I’ve been dreaming about it for years. Yes, you and I might have some mother-daughter bonding to make up for, but you should be happy we chose to live in Scotland which is close enough to home that we do have a chance to make up that time.”

Katherine lost her fight face. Her expression finally softened. “Jemma…”

“No.” She raised a palm to her mother and closed her eyes. “Our wedding will be in Scotland. It’s what I want and what Fitz wants. End of discussion.” Jemma’s deep breaths were the only sound in the room. As she looked around to see three sets of eyes staring at her, she suddenly felt the urge to bolt. “Now.” One more depth breath. “Excuse me.”

Wind rushed over Jemma when she opened the heavy cottage door. It breathed refreshing new life into her. The loud patters of rain hitting the ground called to her. She over-ruled the part of her brain warning her not to go out, not to get wet, and ran in the storm.

Whether or not she heard, “Jemma!” in the distance, it didn’t matter. She needed ten minutes, only ten minutes, of peace before she went back to face two passionate mothers.

The rain started to seep through the jacket labeled as water-proof. Her damp hair grew heavier with droplets each passing second. She needed to find shelter; an overhang of some kind.

The moment she wished for one, one appeared. Jemma turned her head to find an old abandon stable on lot next to Fitz’s childhood home. She ran faster to it, hoping to avoid a complete drenching of all her clothes.

Once covered, Jemma leaned back and gasped for breath. Was she acting like an entitled bride? An ungrateful daughter? She didn’t know. All knew was she wanted to marry Fitz.

“Jemma.” Fitz announced himself, causing her to jump from the stable’s structure. He waited for her to regain her bearings. “Are you ok?”

“I feel crazy.” She spoke up over the rain.

“You’re not crazy.”

“I don’t want to be one of those typical brides, Fitz. I don’t want it to cause a chasm between our families or between us—yet, at the same time, I do have strong opinions about our wedding.” She paused, giving him a chance to reply. The rain fell harder now, pounding on the tin roof above them. “Is that wrong?”

Fitz stepped closer to her. “Of course not.”

“Well, what do you think?” Jemma turned her body to face him more fully. “You have been awfully quite during this whole thing.”

“I think,” Fitz reached out to push Jemma’s wet hair from her face. “That’s there is no way possible for our wedding to cause a chasm between us.”

“Fitz.” She reveled in his touch on her cheek, but did nothing to show him. “It’s your wedding too. Do you…do you just want our wedding to be in a lab like we discussed?”

“More like joked about.” Fitz brought his other palm to her cheek, cupping her face. “And no, that’s not what I want our wedding to be like.”

“What do you want our wedding to be?”

He took a moment to search her eyes before answering. “I want it to be everything you dreamed about and more. I want it to be on a Scottish hillside surrounded by flowers. I want to marry you under an archway that will turn into the entryway of our new home together. I want it to be in the summertime, so you won’t be cold in whatever dress you pick out. I want our reception to be outside under those little fairy lights you love so much. I just want you to be happy, Jemma. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I want our wedding to be everything you just said.”

Fitz nodded. “Okay, then.”

“Okay.” Jemma mirrored his actions. Beats passed and the pounding rain filled the silence. Jemma gaze fell from Fitz’s enchanting eyes to his moist lips. She rushed to capture them with hunger.

Fitz responded with enthusiasm. He closed the gap between them, lifting her up just enough that her legs dangled against his. His lips pressed against her bottom lip as he tightened his grip on the small of her back. Jemma released his lip just long enough for Fitz to kiss her opening. Their lips brushed against each other before Fitz deepened their kiss further.

Soon, the wind and the rain shift directions and the stable’s cover was no use to them. The engaged couple didn’t mind the drench, though. If anything the rain’s embrace added more warmth to their jubilation, realizing they shared the same dream for their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
